The only types of housing construction I know of in which a complete house is factory-built are mobile homes and houses that are prefabricated in halves at the factory and transported to the site. This type of construction is limited to one story and is still conventional in the sense that one portion of the building still depends on other portions for support. Also, certain building portions must be installed before others can be.
Although, I find in the prior art building components such as precast concrete, prefabricated wall panels and structural grid system of different varieties, I find no system of construction in which all components for an entire building may be simultaneously manufactured at the factory and then simultaneously erected at the building site. I find no system in which concrete forms are factory produced so as to use the structural framework for automatic leveling, and plumbing as the forms are attached to the framework. In addition, in the prior art it is generally necessary to brace the forms.
One problem unsolved in the prior art is the necessity for manufacturing and erecting a house in a generally specific and inflexible order. For instance, in typical home construction, floors must be installed before bearing walls, bearing walls before roof, rough plumbing and electrical work must be completed before wall board is applied. As all phases of construction depend on one another, scheduling and logistics represent a major cost.
Although the prior art discloses versions of plumbing walls and electrical raceways, I am not aware of any which require only primary connections between wall units, floor units and plumbing fixtures, and, otherwise are complete from the point of utility entrance. As a consequence, skilled labor in the prior art must be heavily involved.